Princess and her Ulquiorra
by KawaiiChickenNugget
Summary: After having a nightmare about her supposedly dead love, Ulquiorra, Orihime is met by what may be a miracle!
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for clicking on my ****first ever fanfiction! I spent a while planning what it was going to be about so I hope you like it. Now, without further ado, let us start the story! -Ashe (KawaiiChickenNugget)**

Glistening pearls hung from the eerie shroud of darkness that covered the town. Elegant crystals plunged towards the ground before exploding into millions of little particles. Shallow lakes, strewn across the road, were glistening in the flickering streetlamps. A musky scent wafted gracefully through the air, carried by the gentle wind that swirled throughout the ghostly streets. Soft splashes of rain were accompanied by a gentle, beautifully peaceful humming that danced alongside the chilling wind.

Meandering her way through the unclouded pools at her feet, the red-haired beauty strolled through the grim, ghostly street. Sparkling platinum eyes, alight with a youthful glow, brimming with happiness and content. Lips upturned into a glowing smile that lit up the entire street. Her loose clothing complimented her curvaceous figure surprisingly well as she glided her way to her front door. Now, completely drenched, she fished through her pockets, trying to find her keys to unlock the door. Shivering, she pushed the door open and strolled dreamily into her small yet homey apartment.

A tidal wave of warmth enveloped her ice-cold body as she strolled to her room. "Sora, I'm finally home." She giggled as she turned to the photo of her brother which was sitting on one of the shelves on the way to her bedroom. Her clothes clung to her skin, revealing the shapeliness of her body. She began rummaging through mountains of clothes, eager to change out of her sticky, rain covered attire. Tugging with most of her strength, she eventually removed the bright yellow pyjamas from her crowded drawer and, with a yawn, began peeling off the dripping clothes she had worn through the rain. Sleepily, she slid on her pyjamas and crawled into her bed which was caressing her perfectly formed curves. "Goodnight Sora." She yawned as she slowly drifted off into dreamland.

_Everything was drained of colour, resembling that of an old film. The field in which she sat was enclosed by a dense, fearsome forest. In the distance, a silhouette lurked among the trees. Its eyes weren't visible but it was obvious it was looking at her as she was the only living thing there. Coal black wings spread out at each side of its torso, accompanied by a long, whip-like tail and a pair of tall horns on each side of its head… Anyone else would've thought it was some sort of demon but the hole in its chest sparked off the memories she had locked away in the darkest corners of her mind. Ulquiorra. Immediately, she dragged herself to her feet. Just as she did so, the silhouette edged closer to her as if it were in as much disbelief a she. A pair of sparkling golden eyes was now visible through the thick fog that had been gathering during the time they were watching each other. _

_She couldn't contain herself as she ran towards him, tears trickling down her flushed cheeks. Ulquiorra remained still as she reached out for him, desperate to feel the ice-cold fingers of the man she believed to be dead. As she neared him, her face lit up completely. It really was him! His arm outstretched and eyes starting to glaze over. They both grasped each other's hand momentarily before he slowly disintegrated into ash, an empty look over his face._

"ULQUIORRA!" she screamed, reaching out for her beloved Ulquiorra of whom she had fallen in love with during her imprisonment in Hueco Mundo. After her realization that he was nothing more than a pile of ash now, she immediately erupted with sobs, wishing he hadn't been killed. A part of her hated Ichigo for killing her beloved however, she knew it was only done to ensure her safety. This feeling of resentment and hatred only provoked her sobs even further until it became hard for her to breathe. Filling her head with happy thoughts, she eventually drifted off to sleep.

**Sorry it was short, I plan to make future chapters longer (that is only if this chapter was good!) but thanks for staying this long! Please review so i know whether to continue writing or not! -Ashe (KawaiiChickenNugget)**


	2. Chapter 2

Rain from the previous night had left a glittering residue on the pavements. Morning sunlight awakened the sleeping neighbourhood with golden rays of happiness. The musky scent still hung in the air; however it was now accompanied by the fresh scent of spring flowers. Usually, the red-headed princess would've revelled in the positivity and serenity of this morning but all she could feel was emptiness where her heart should be. As she strolled into the fairly new school building, she forced a slightly shaky smile onto her face. She couldn't bear to worry her friends; especially not Tatsuki or Ichigo.

Strolling into the classroom, she waved at Tatsuki; her smile faltering slightly. Despite her past, it was very rare to see Orihime sad. It was so easy to tell when she was upset because she could never fake a smile very well.

"What's wrong Orihime?" Her black-haired friend asked. There was a sound of motherly concern in her voice.

"What'd make you think that there's something wrong, Tatsuki?" She replied, followed by a noticeably fake giggle.

"Your eyes give it away too much, silly." She replied, patting her childlike friend on the head. With all of her strength, Orihime was working tirelessly in attempt to keep her tears at bay. She wouldn't let herself worry Tatsuki about it. Would her friend understand it? To be completely honest, Orihime couldn't quite comprehend it herself… She shouldn't have really fallen in love with her captor; he would've definitely killed her if Aizen had ordered it. A few years passed since his death, so why was it that she had dreamt of him now? Dismissing it as a random dream, she turned to her friend.

"It's just that a saw a dead kitty by the road today, it wasn't a very happy sight. That's all!" She lied; the image of a dead kitten only worsened her mood making it even trickier to contain her tears. Tatsuki was quite aware of her friend's lie but wasn't prepared to force anything out of Orihime.

"Okay, kids. We've got a new student today! Don't scare him off just yet!" Ms. Ochi announced as she strode into the room pointing to the pale, raven-haired boy who was shuffling behind her. Staggering to their seats, the students' eyes were glued to his slender yet muscular form. He was scruffily dressed: His shirt only half tucked in, his hair a jungle of glossy black threads and one trouser leg caught in his bright purple sock. He had piercing, murky green eyes that seemed to frequently gaze at Orihime's. For a few moments he stood there in complete silence, absorbing his peers' juvenile stares.

"Hello." He murmured in a monotonous voice before dragging himself towards the empty desk at the back of the whisper-filled classroom.

"That wasn't much of an introduction… He's such a freak, he looks like a ghost!" Keigo whispered to his carrot-topped friend who merely rolled his eyes at the statement.

"Keigo, don't be so rude. He's new so just show him a little respect" Ichigo retorted, agitated at Keigo's rudeness. Crossed-arms, the brunette endured the rest of class in silence.

As the zombies waddled and shuffled their way out of the classroom, Ichigo remained by the door in hopes to speak to the new student. Suddenly, there was a quick spike in spirit energy that sent a momentary jolt of electricity through his body. It seemed so familiar; however it wasn't there long enough for him to identify who it belonged to. Strolling, the ghost-like boy pushed past the red-head.

"Get out of my way. Trash" he spat, maintaining the monotone in his voice.

"I'm sorry; I was just about to invite you to have lunch with my friends and me, that's all." Ichigo responded, doing his best to be polite, regardless of how this person behaved. The unnamed ghost stared at the substitute soul reaper, his eyes like murky swamps filled with anger and hate. "I do not need your pity, now leave me be." He replied, highly offended by his peer's request. _That guy seems familiar. Where have I seen him before?_ The redheaded boy thought, searching through his memories hoping to identify this strangely familiar student.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kurosaki-kun," A gentle, friendly voice called with a slightly concerned tone. Surprised, he turned his head to see a teary-eyed girl smiling at him. "Were you talking to the new guy?" Orihime asked him, more tears building up in her fragile, glass-like eyes. Unlike Ichigo, she immediately noticed the new student's resemblance to her captor. The muscular redhead just stood there looking into her ashen eyes 'What is wrong with Inoue? I have to make sure she is alright,' the thought shocked him… why would Orihime ever be sad? She's been through so much. What tragedy has sent her nearly to tears? "He reminds you of Ulquiorra, doesn't he?" She asked, letting a few of the captive tears slide down her pale face. "At first I thought it was him which is totally unrealistic but…" now cut off by the fat, salty tears which were lightly rolling down her face. Without thought, Ichigo wrapped his well-built arms around her, letting the chills of the tears soak his shoulder. A slight gasp escaped her lips; it was not something she thought her tough friend was likely to do.

Tears soaked his shoulder as he embraced the weeping beauty. She shook with each of the sobs that overran her being. Chocolate eyes gazed down at Orihime's rich, ginger hair as he rested his lips on her forehead in an attempt to reassure her. Why did this display of affection not make her any happier? After all, he was the person she was hopelessly in love with, was he not? "He can't hurt you anymore because even if he was back you'd have Rukia, Sado, the others and me to keep you safe." He paused, waiting for her to look up and restore her glowing smile. "He can't hurt you anymore…" He added in a whisper, sending a breeze of cold breath over the top of her head.

**I know it's been forever and this is a tiny piece of work but i just got so bored writing it. Also it seems to have turned into an Ichigo and Orihime story towards the end. Who knows, maybe I'll finish it in the distant future. I've decided from now on all of my stories will be 'One-Shots' to avoid boredom so you people don't miss out on the ending. Anyway, sorry for this but I just can't finish this story. -Ashe**


End file.
